harry potter et ses fantome gardien
by gaelmage
Summary: bonsoir ceci est une histoire créée mais les perso appartienne a la super et genial JKR bien entendu. bonne lecture et dit moi ce que vous en pensez...


Harry Potter et ses fantômes gardien 

Depuis que Harry était rentré de sa deuxième année d'étude, Harry faisait de drôle de rêve.

Dans ses rêves, Harry voyait ses parents en forme de fantômes.

Il lui parlait, mais Harry ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient parce que à chaque fois que ses parent parlait, il entendait toujours Voldemord rire le jour ou il avait tué ses parent.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Harry trouva les trois Dursley déjà assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

Harry s'assit entre Dubley et son oncle Vernon et prit un toast, regarda la télé.

Le journaliste annonçait les nouvelles.

Il était question de l'évasion d'un prisonnier:

- Les autorités précisent que black est armé et très dangereux.

Un numéro vert a était spécialement mis en place pour permettrent à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement.

- Pas la peine de préciser qu'il est dangereux grommela l'oncle Vernon, en levant les yeux de son journal pour regardez la photo du prisonnier qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

- Tu as vu comme il est sale? Tu as vu ses cheveux? Dit oncle Vernon.

Une fois les informations terminer Harry monta dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs scolaires, il avait déjà fini tout ses devoir sauf celui de métamorphose.

Une heure après, le devoir fini, Harry commença à lire certain livre qu'il avait commandé au début de ses vacances.

Il avait commander au total une cinquantaine livre parlant sur différent forme de magie, il y avait des livres sur la magie blanche et noir, sur la magie elfique, draconique, nain, céleste, nécromancie, satanique et runique mais ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'a la fin de sa deuxième année, Harry était redescendu dans la chambre des secret pour y chercher tout les livre de Salazar serpentard.

Il y avait des livres sur les animagus, Comment faire de la magie chez soi sans ce faire tracer par le ministère de la magie, plusieurs livres sur les formes de magie noire, magie sans baguette et des livres sur le transplanage.

Pendant le mois qui suivit personne de sa famille ne le vit redescendre pour manger.

Harry pendant ce mois avait lut tout les livre et pouvais faire de la magie chez lui. Il pouvait aussi transplaner ou il voulait de chez lui jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et le chemin de traverse.

Tout les sortilège que Harry apprit était noter sur un cahier vierge, il y en avait au total plus de six mille huit cent quatre vingt trois sort autant sur la magie blanche que sur la noir.

Le jour de son anniversaire arriva et Harry reçu cinq lettre, une de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

Il reçue de ses amie un livre sur le quiddith de la part de Ron, et d'Hermione, le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

De la part de Hagrid, il reçut plusieurs gâteaux dur et sec et de la mère de Ron, plusieurs gâteaux et un pull avec un phénix cousu sur le dos.

La dernière lettre était celle de début de rentré avec la liste de fourniture à acheter.

Harry avait commandé ses livres le lendemain mais aux cours de la journée il reçut une lettre par un oiseau un peu bizarre, il était entièrement blanc sauf au bout des ailes, il était de couleur noir.

L'oiseau ou plutôt le phénix le regardait.

Prit la lettre a la patte du phénix et l'ouvrit, il y avait écrit:

- Rentre chez toi mon fils, tu découvrira un secret, tu nous rencontrera et puisant tu sera.

Harry savait qu'il devait allais a Godric's Hollow, la ou habiter avant son père et sa mère.

Ce n'ai que deux jour plus tard que Harry ce décida a allais chez lui.

Commença a préparer ses affaires, rangea ses livres dans sa malle par matière et année et rétréci la cage de sa chouette pour la ranger dans sa malle.

Dés qu'il eut fini tout ceci, Harry descendit manger et une fois fini parti en transplanage jusqu'à chez lui.

Arrivé Harry regarda la maison, le toit était carrément détruit et le mur de la porte d'entrer était détruit aussi.

Dans le jardin tout était intact, plusieurs mauvaises herbes avaient poussée.

Devant le portail, Harry remarqua plusieurs statue, il y en avant quatre eu total une en forme de cerf, un chien, un loup garou et un phénix.

Pour Harry la forme du phénix lui disait quelque chose de déjà vu.

Une fois dans le jardin Harry commença à avancer vers la porte d'entrer.

Arrivé, Harry poussa la porte et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison. La première chose que vu Harry en rentrant était que ses parent avait fait une rune sur le sol. Au total il en contât cinq.

Il y avait une rune de protection, une de restauration, une rune de nettoyage, une rune de localisation et une rune de défense.

Harry réactiva les rune est vu que la maison tout entière se réparai.

Une fois fini, Harry monta au premier étage est décida de visité toute les pièce.

Dans le couloir il y avait trois portes, sur les trois portes il y avait écrit en lettre d'or:

- Chambre d'Harry.

- Bureau.

- Chambre de Lily et James.

Il décida de visiter le bureau, une fois devant la porte Harry l'ouvrit et se cru dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Même bureau avec objet, la seule différence qu'il y avait était la forme de celui-ci.

Il était en forme de lune, fait en cerisier. Sur le bureau Harry remarqua une lettre ainsi qu'un livre a son nom.

Harry prit le livre et la lettre puis décida d'ouvrir les tiroir du bureau.

Dans le premier tiroir il y avait différente lettre avec le seau du ministère de la magie.

Mais ce qu'il vit quand il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir le laissa sur place.

A la place de papier il y avait un escalier descendant jusqu'une porte.

Sur la porte il y avait d'écrit:

- Coffre de la famille Potter.

Arriver devant la porte Harry l'ouvrit et y découvrit des montagne et des montagnes de pièce d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

Mais ce qu'il remarqua le plus fut le petit coffre qu'il avait au milieu de la pièce. Une fois devant le coffre Harry y vit son nom et prénom en lettre d'or sur le coffre, il décida ensuite de le prendre pour allez ensuite dans le salon en bas.

Dans le salon une fois assit, Harry prit la lettre dans sa poche ainsi que le livre et décida d'ouvrir la lettre pour la lire.

Harry, Mon fils

Je t'écris pour te dire que ta mère et moi, nous t'aimons beaucoup, nous voulons te dire aussi que tout t'appartient, la maison et l'argent du coffre Potter.

Dans le coffre que tu as du trouver dans la pièce situer dans mon bureau, ce trouve tout les papier dont tu aura besoin.

Il y a aussi cinq rune de pouvoir, une potion de pouvoir et de rappel ainsi qu'une chevalière au armoiries de la famille Potter.

Cette chevalière fait partie de l'héritage familiale mais appartenait aussi à Godric Gryffondor.

Et oui mon fils tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor, dans le coffre aussi ce trouve la clé du coffre de Gryffondor à Gringotts.

Les rune de pouvoir sont a toi, il faut les utiliser avec soin si tu ne veut pas mourir.

Chaque rune renferme un pouvoir spéciale car ses rune appartenais a cinq grand sorcier de notre temps, la rune de couleur rouge appartenais a Godric Gryffondor a le pouvoir de contrôler le feu, la verte appartenais a Salazar serpentard a le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau, la bleu appartenais a Rowena Serdaigle a le pouvoir de contrôler l'air, la jaune appartenais a Helga Poufsouffle a le pouvoir de contrôler la terre et celle de couleur or appartenais a merlin a le pouvoir de crée tout sort de magie quelque quel soit.

Pour pouvoir les utiliser il faut que tu place chaque rune sur chaque partie de ton corps, une fois ceci fait chaque rune devrai normalement fusionner avec toi et avoir a la place certain tatouage.

Pour les potion celle de pouvoir devrai doubler ta force magique et celle de rappel crée par ta mère devrai avoir le pouvoir de nous faire ressusciter pendant un période courte mais dans une salle temporaire devrai nous faire rester au moins 10 ans.

Nous t'aimons beaucoup, papa et maman.

Dés qu'il eut fini de lire Harry décida de rester dans la maison de s'est parent. Il créa plusieurs statue protectrice, « statue attaquant tout personne non autoriser a pénétrer dans l'enceinte du la propriété. »

Modifia la clôture à la place de mur autour du jardin faisant plus de trois mètre de haut et agrandie magiquement le jardin pour en faire un parc de la taille de celui de Poudlard.

Créa ensuite une foret et un lac pouvant accueillir plusieurs race d'animaux.

Créa ensuite pour lui un stade de quiddith et créa une piscine et agrandit la maison de quatre pièce supplémentaire.

Dans la premier pièce il installa plusieurs appareille de musculation, dans la deuxième, il créa une salle de potion, la troisième il créa une salle temporaire et la dernière il créa une salle de bain.

Une fois fini, Harry alla dans la salle temporaire et s'allongea parterre pour ensuite installer les rune de pouvoir, bu ensuite la potion de rappel.

Aux début rien ne se passa, puis Harry s'endormi pendant que dans la salle le temps était passais de 10 ans pour une semaine.

Ce n'ai qu'au bout de sept jour que Harry ce réveilla, il avait mal à la tête et avait une faim de loup.

Pendant la semaine, Harry avait passé dix ans de rêve avec ses parent.

Pendant deux ans Harry apprit tout sur ses parent, le groupe que son père avait crée avec l'aide de Sirius black, les maraudeur.

La trahison de Peter Petigrouw comme étant le gardien du secret des Potter.

Apprit aussi pendant trois ans aussi plusieurs sort de magie oublié: magie ancienne et magie grise.

Les cinq dernier année qui resta, Harry les passa en la compagnie des fondateur de Poudlard.

Il renforce tellement ses pouvoir qu'il du cacher son aura, apprit tout les sort dans toute les langue et forme de magie.

Travailla avec Salazar serpentard sur les potion et devient le plus jeune maître des potion.

Travailla aussi ses forme animagus avec Rowena Serdaigle, la botanique avec Helga Poufsouffle, et apprit l'art du combat avec Godric Gryffondor.

Nda: retour au présent.

Harry décida de renforcer les défense autour de chez lui. Puis décida ensuite d'aller sur le chemin le traverse, visiter un peu pour voir tout les magasin.

A mesure que les jour passait, Harry asseyait de repérer Ron ou Hermione dans la foule.

On voyait a présent de nombreux élèves de Poudlard sur le chemin de traverse.

Dans le magasin de quiddith , Harry rencontra Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Eux aussi regardaient ainsi que plusieurs sorcier le tout nouveau balai.

- Ca vient juste de sortir, c'est un prototype, dit quelqu'un à cote de harry.

- C'est vrai que c'est le ballai la plus rapide du monde, papa? Demanda un jeune garçon accrocher au bras de son père.

Une grosse sorcière qui se tenait devant Harry se décida enfin a bouger

Il put alors lire l'écriteau posé à coté du balai.

L'Eclair de feu

Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de cerisier, recouvert d'un vernit garanti inattaquable.

Ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie.

Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garanti sa qualité.

Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnés ont était taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant a L'Éclair de feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassable.

Avec des accélération de 0 à 240 Km\h en dix secondes et un sortilège de freinage à toute épreuve.

L'Éclair de feu offre une meilleures performance et les meilleures conditions de sécurité actuellement disponible sur le marcher.

Prix sur demande.

Prix sur demande….Harry n'osait même pas songer a la quantité d'or que pouvait coûtait une telle merveille.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il désirait quelque chose dans sa vie avec autant d'intensité.

Mais bon ce dit-il:

- Avec tout l'argent que ma laissez mais parent je pourrait peut être en acheter un.

Une demie heures plus tard, Harry ressortie du magasin avec l'Éclair de feu posait sur son épaule.

Le dernier jour des vacance, Harry ce dit qu'au moins il était sur de revoir Ron et Hermione a bord du Poudlard express. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla au chaudron baveur prend un petit déjeuner lorsque sur la route quelqu'un cria son nom derrière lui:

- Harry! Harry!

Il était la tous les deux, assit à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarome et lui faisaient de grand signe de la main. Hermione abhorrait un bronzage impressionnant et Ron semblais avoir plus de tache de rousseur que jamais.

- Enfin dit Ron, avec un large sourire tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à leurs table. On es aller te chercher ce matin au chaudron baveur mais Tom le barman nous a dit que tu étais déjà partie.

- J'ai déjà acheter tout mes fourniture scolaire dit Harry mais répondit aussitôt a Ron, comment avais vous su que je suis passer au chaudron baveur ce matin?

- Par mon père, répondit simplement Ron. Regarde ça dit Ron, en sortant de sa poche une longue boite qu'il ouvrit délicatement.

Une baguette toute neuve. Trente-cinq centimètre de long en bois de saule avec un crin de queue de licorne a l'intérieur. Et on à acheter tout nos livre, ajouta t'il en montrant un grand sac sous sa chaise. Tu as vu un peu, ce livre des monstre? Le libraire à failli fondre en larmes quand on lui as dit qu'il nous on fallait deux.

- Et tout ça, qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Harry en montrant trois énormes sac posé autour d'Hermione.

- Cette année j'ai pris davantage d'option que vous, expliqua t'elle. Ça ce sont mes livre d'Arithmancie, de soins au créature magique, de divination, d'étude des rune, d'étude des moldu….

- Pourquoi étudier les moldu? S'exclama Ron en lançant un regard effaré à Harry. Tu es née dans une famille de moldu! Tes parent sont des moldu! Tu sais déjà tous sur les moldu!

- Ce qui ma passionne, c'est de les étudier du point de vu des sorciers, répondit Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Est-ce que tu as quand même l'intention de dormir ou de manger un peu cette année? demanda Harry tandis que Ron éclatait d'un rire goguenard.

Mais Hermione fit semblant de ne rien n'avoir entendu.

- Il me reste dix gallions, dit-elle. En septembre c'est mon anniversaire et mes parent m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau d'avance.

- Tu pourrai t'offrir un livre, par exemple? Lança Ron d'un air faussement naïf.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione d'un ton posé. J'ai très envi d'un hibou.

Harry a Hedwige, toi tu as Errol….

- Je n'ai rien du tout, coupa Ron. Errol, c'est le hibou de la famille, moi tout ce que j'ai, c'est Croutard.

Il sorti son rat de sa poche.

- Et il faudrait que je le fasse examiner, ajouta t'il en posant l'animal sur la table.

Je crois que l'Égypte ne lui a pas fais de bien.

Croutard avait l'air plus maigre qu'a l'ordinaire et ses moustaches tombaient tristement.

- Il y a une boutique de créature magique, là-bas dit Harry qui connaissait par cœur le chemin de traverse a présent. Tu n'as qu'a allez voir s'il ont un remède pour croutard, et Hermione pourra acheter son hibou.

Ils payèrent leurs glace et traversèrent la rue pour aller à la ménagerie magique.

La boutique n'était pas très grande et les mur étaient entièrement recouvert de cages.

Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur.

Les créatures qui occuper les cages passaient leur temps a pailler, couiner, caqueter, sifflet.

Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière donner des conseil à un client sur les soins à prodiguer aux tritons à double queue.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione examinèrent les créature enfermé dans les cages.

Il y avait deux immense crapaud, une tortue géante, des escargots venimeux, plusieurs race de serpent reposait dans une sorte d'aquarium, plusieurs chat de toute les couleurs, une cages remplie de corbeaux jacasseur, un panier remplie de créature a fourrure qui chantonnais brillamment et sur le comptoir, une cage remplie de rat noir qui sautaient à la corde an se servent de leur queues.

Le client aux tritons sortit de la boutique et Ron s'approcha du comptoir.

- J'ai des ennuis avec mon rat, dit-il à la sorcière. Il est un pat arque depuis qu'on est allés en Égypte.

Le père de Ron, Arthur Weasley avait gagner un voyage en Egypte en jouent a quiz sorcier de la semaine. Voilà pourquoi toute la famille Weasley n'avait pas pu prend Harry chez eux pendant le dernier mois des vacance scolaire.

- Mettez le moi sur le comptoir, dit la sorcière en sortant une grosse paire de lunette noire.

Ron extirpa croutard de sa poche et le déposa à cote de la cage remplie de ses congénères qui cessèrent aussitôt leur jeux et se précipitèrent sur les barreaux pour regardez de plus près.

- Mmhhh, grommela la sorcière. Il a quel age, ce rat?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit Ron. Il est vieux sa c'est sur. Avant il appartenait à mon frère.

Essayer ce ratconfortant, c'est un tonique pour ratbougris, dit la sorcière en prenant un flacon rouge sous le comptoir.

- D'accord, dit Ron, c'est combien? OUILLE!

Ron se plia en deux, les main levées pour ce protéger. Une chose énorme de couleur orange atterri sur sa tête puis rebondi au milieu du comptoir en se précipitant sur croutard avec des sifflement furieux.

- NON! Ca suffit, Pattenrond! S'écria la sorcière.

Mais croutard lui avait déjà glissé des mains comme un savon. Il atterrit sur le sol, les pattes

Écartées, et s'enfuit vers la porte de la boutique.

- Croutard! S'exclama Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite dans la rue.

Harry le suivit et il leurs fallut près d'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver Croutard qui était allé se réfugier sous une poubelle, à proximité du magasin d'accessoire de Quiddicht.

Ron remit le rat tout tremblant dans sa poche et se redressa tout en se massant la tête.

- Qu'est c que c'était que cette chose qui m'est tombé sur crâne? Dit-il.

- C'était soit un très gros chat, soit un petit tigre, suggéra harry.

- Où est Hermione.

- Sans doute en train d'acheter son hibou.

Ils revinrent sur leur pas, parmi la foule qui se pressait devant eux sur le chemin de traverse.

Lorsqu'il furent de retour devant la ménagerie magique, Hermione sorti de la boutique, mais se n'était pas un hibou quelle avait acheter mais l'énorme chat orange qui avait sauter sur Ron.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as acheté ce monstre! S'exclama Ron, bouche bée.

- Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas? Dit Hermione rayonnante.

Question de goût, pensa harry.

- Mince s'exclama Harry tout a coup, j'ai oublier de demander s'il vendez de la nourriture pour Hedwige.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, dit Ron.

- Non pas la peine, allez au chaudron baveur et je vous y rejoindrez.

Pendant que Harry allait a la ménagerie magique c'est deux amie parlais combien Harry avait changer pendant ses deux mois seul chez lui a Godric's Hollow.

Pendant ce temps Harry alla a la ménagerie magique, en entrant Harry remarqua que la sorcière qui s'occuper du comptoir et des renseignement n'était pas là.

Attendit quelque minute quand il entendit quelqu'un parler:

- Bonjourss jeune humain, en entrant tout la l'heuress avec tess amies j'ai sentie ta force magique. Donc je voudrai savoirrrrrr si less pouvoiresss d'un serpent Chaou le nom de la race, un serpent de feu l'intéresser.

Harry trouva le serpent qui lui avait parlais. Il était de couleur rouge bordeaux mais avait la tête de couleur noir, mesurer soixante dix centimètre de long.

Pendant le temps que Harry regarda le serpent la sorcière s'approcha de lui.

- Je vois que vous aimer les serpent. Mais savez vous que vous n'avait pas prit le plus docile de la boutique. Le serpent que vous regarder et un serpent Chaou, un serpent ayant le pouvoir de contrôler le feu, mais à aussi d'autre pouvoir.

Harry demanda aux bout d'un moment combien coûter le serpent, la sorcière lui répondit que le serpent coûter douze gallions et treize mornilles.

Il acheta le serpent plus de la nourriture pour sa chouette Hedwige puis sortie du magasin ses achat en poche et le serpent autour de son bras.

En sortant du magasin, Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione n'avait pas bouger de place, mais aussi qu'il parler toujours sur Pattenrond, le chat que Hermione avait acheter.

- Mais Hermione, cette chose m'a quasiment scalpé! Protesta Ron.

- Il ne la pas fait exprès, n'est pas Pattenrond? Dit Hermione.

- Et pour croutard, il ne la pas fait exprès? S'indigna Ron en montrant la bosse que formait sa poche. Ce rat a besoin de repos et de tranquillité! Il n'aura jamais la paix, avec ce machin-la autour de lui.

- Ca me fait penser que tu as oublié ton ratconfortant, dit Hermione en lui glissant dans la main le flacon rouge. Et cesse de te faire du souci, Pattenrond dormira dans le dortoir des fille et croutard dans celui des garçon. Alors je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Pauvre Pattenrond, cette sorcier ma dit qu'il est resté dans cette boutique pendant une éternité. Personne ne voulait de lui.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi, dit Ron d'un air sarcastique tendit qu'il se diriger vers le chaudron baveur.

Mr Weasley, assis au bar, lisait la gazette du sorcier.

- Harry! Lança t'il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien merci, répondit harry.

Suivi de Ron et d'Hermione, il rejoignit Mr Weasley au bar. A la une du journal s'étalait a nouveau une photo de Sirius black qui le regardait.

- Ils ne l'ont toujours pas rattrapé? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, répondit Mr Weasley avec une soudaine gravité. Nous avons tous était mobiliser pour essayer de le trouver mais jusqu'à présent, nous avons tous échoué.

A cet instant Melle Weasley fit sont entrer dans le bar chargée de ses achats et suivi par ses fils jumeau Fred et George, qui allaient commencer leur cinquième année à poudlard, Percy le nouveau préfet en chef et Ginny, la benjamin de la famille.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent dans le couloir du Poudlard express à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, mais ils était tous plein, sauf le dernier, tout au bout du wagon.

Celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul occupant, un homme profondément endormi, assis près de la fenêtre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée du compartiment.

D'habitude, le Poudlard express était réservé aux élève et ils n'avaient jamais encore vu d'adulte parmi les passagers.

L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèche blanches.

- C'est qui a votre avis? Murmura Ron, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'autre bout du compartiment après avoir refermé la porte du coulissante.

- Le professeur R.L Lupin. Répondit harry.

- Comment le sait tu?

- C'est écrit sur sa valise…..

Il montra le filet a bagage dans lequel était rangé une vielle valise tout cabossée, entourée d'une longue ficelle soigneusement nouée. Sur un des coins de la valise était écrit « Professeur R.J lupin ». Avec des lettre qui commençaient à s'écailler.

- Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne. Dit Ron, les sourcil froncés, en observant le visage livide du professeur Lupin.

- Ca me paraît évident, murmura Hermione. Le seul poste vacant, c'est la défense contre les force du mal (dcfdm). Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà eu deux professeur dans cette matière et chacun d'eux n'était resté qu'une seul année? D'après la rumeur, c'était un poste maudit.

- J'espère au moins qu'il saura à la hauteur, dit Ron sans grande conviction. On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rend sont dernier soupir.

Le Poudlard express poursuivait son chemin vers le nord et le paysage, au dehors, devenait plus sauvage, plus sombre aussi a causse des nuage qui s'amoncelaient. D'autres élèves passaient et repassaient devant leur compartiment au gré de leurs déambulations dans le couloir.

Pattenrond s'était installé sur un siège vide, son museau écraser tourné ers Ron, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la poche ou se trouver croutard.

La luie s'était intensifiée, recouvrait les fenêtre d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu a peu à mesure que la nuit tombais tandis que des lanternes s'allumaient dans le couloir et au dessus des filet à bagages. Le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille. La pluie martelait les fenêtres, le vent sifflet, mais le professeur Lupin continuer de dormir.

- On doit être presque arrivés, dit Ron en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque travers la vitre devenue complètement noire.

A peine avait-il fini de parlais que le train commença à ralentir.

- Parfait, dit Ron qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil au dehors en contournant soigneusement le professeur Lupin. Je meurs de faim, vivement le festin!

- Ça m'étonnerai qu'on y soit déjà, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.

- Alors pourquoi on s'arrête?

- Maître, s'exclama le serpent de Harry nommé Gaëlle des détraqueur D'azkaban vont monter a bord du train a la recherche de Sirius black. Faite attention Maître.

- Comment le sait tu Gaëlle que des détraqueur vont monter a bord, dit harry.

- Je l'ai vu pendant que je dormais, j'ai vu un détraqueur entrer dans ce compartiment est vous attaquer vous et vos amie. Ensuite je me suis réveillé. Je crois avoir le dons de vision.

- Merci mon amie.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et des chocs lointain indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toute les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une total obscurité.

- Il y a du mouvement, commenta Ron. On dirait que des gent monte dans le train.

- Je veux que vous allez au fond du compartiment, dit a coup Harry en tenant au creux de sa main une poigner de flammes qui illuminaient son visage. Il avait les yeux vifs, cependant, et un regard en alerte.

- Restez ou vous êtes, dit-il toujours à ses amie.

Harry ensuite lança l'incantation : SPERO PATRONUM!

Quatre forme argenter sortit de sa baguette, Harry leur dit ensuit:

- Lunard, Patmol et maman allait dans les couloir aidez les autre élève en difficulté, papa restera avec nous ou cas ou.

Il se leva lentement en tenant les flamme devant lui, réveilla le professeur Lupin en lui expliquant ce qu'il ce passait. Pendant qu'il parlais personne ne vu que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait.

Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flamme vacillante que tenais Harry dans sa main libre, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il toucher presque le plafond. Harry se retourna et baissa les yeux, se qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau….

Il ne la vit que quelque pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme si la créature avait senti son regard, la main disparu dans les plie de l'étoffe noire. Alors l'être dissimulé sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit un sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il aspirait autre chose que de l'air. Un froid intense envahit le compartiment. Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Avant même que le détraqueur n'avance vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et le professeur Lupin .

Le patronus de Harry qui avait la forme d'un cerf fonça sur le détraqueur qui partie comme s'il glissait sur des patin….

- C'était quoi cette chose, demanda Ron.

- C'était un détraqueur d'azkaban, normalement il devrai se trouver autour du collège de Poudlard. Puis distribua du chocolat, manger, répéta t'il. Ca vous fera du bien. Excuser moi mais il faut que j'aille dire quelque mot au machiniste. Au faite Mr Potter, jolie patronus.

Il passa devant Harry et disparut dans le couloir.

- Qu'es qu'un patronus, demanda Ron. - C'est une sorte d'anti-détraqueur, un protecteur qui joue le rôle de bouclier entre moi et le détraqueur.

Le professeur Lupin revient dans le compartiment. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, regarda autour de lui, puis dit avec un faible sourire:

- Rassurer vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat.

Harry croqua dans son morceau de chocolat. A sa plus grande surprise, il éprouva alors un sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps.

- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes, annonça le professeur Lupin. Ça va Harry?

- Ça va très bien professeur. Dit harry.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant la fin du voyages. Au bout d'un long moment les trois dernier patronus de Harry entra dans la pièce sous les yeux des trois personne présente dans le compartiment, mais surtout surpris du professeur Lupin.

- Alors maman, Lunard et Patmol vous avez fait fuir les méchant détraqueur. Dit-il en rigolant.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le patronus en forma de phénix représentant la forme animagus de sa mère secoua la tête de haut en bas.

- Qu'est tu dis Lunard, que Malefoy s'est évanoui quand un détraqueur est rentré dans son compartiment.

Pendant que Ron rie, le professeur Lupin lui se posait certaine question comme comment cela ce faisait que Harry Potter arriver a produire quatre patronus corporel alors que normalement en pouvait n'en crée qu'un seul, mais cela demander énormément de pouvoir.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant la fin du trajet.

A bout d'un moment le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur la quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chat miaulait. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluies fine et froide tombait sans relâche.

- Les première année, par ici; lança une voix familière.

Ron, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers la haute silhouette de Hagrid qui se tenait a l'autre bout du quai et faisait de grand signe au nouveaux élève apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnel traversé du lac.

- Ca va, tous les trois? Cria Hagrid de loin.

Ils lui firent de grands signes de la main, mais la foule était trop compacte pour qu'ils puissent s'approcher de lui, Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent les autre sur un chemin boueux où centaine de diligences attendaient les élèves.

Une fois arrivé devant les porte du châteaux, Harry, Ron et Hermione franchirent la gigantesque porte de chêne et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées.

A peine avait-il eu le temps d'allez dans la grande salle, qu'une voix appela :

- Potter ! Granger ! Je voudrais vous voir tous les deux !

Surpris, Harry et Hermione se retournèrent. Le professeur MC Gonagall, qui assurait les cour de métamorphose et occupait également le poste de directrice de la maison gryffondor, leurs faisait signe de la rejoindre.

- Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voudrai simplement vous parler dans mon bureau, leur dit-elle. Vous pouvez rester ici, Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Lorsqu'il furent arrivés dans son bureau, une petite pièces avec un grand feu de cheminée, le professeur MC Gonagall fit signe a Harry et à Hermione de s'asseoir avant de s'installer elle-même derrière son bureau.

- Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier par hibou spécial pour m'informer que vous avez aidez à la défense du Poudlard express en invoquant le sortilège du patronus, Potter, dit-elle d'emblée. De ce fait je rajoute cinquante point à la maison gryffondor.

- Merci professeur, dit Harry.

- Attendez-moi dehors. J'ai quelque chose a dire a Miss Granger à propos de son emplois du temps ensuite nous descendrons participer au festin.

- Harry ressortit dans le couloir et n'eut que quelque minute à attendre. Hermione réapparut bientôt, apparemment ravie. Le professeur MC Gonagall les accompagna alors dans la grande salle où les élèves étaient rassemblés pour le festin de début d'année.

- Un véritable océan de chapeaux noir et pointus selon leurs maisons, était assis à de longues tables, le visage illuminé par la clarté de milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans les air. Le professeur Flitwitck, un minuscule sorcier à la tignasse blanche emportait un vieux chapeau et un tabouret hors de la salle.

- Oh, non, on a raté la cérémonie de la répartition! Murmura Hermione.

Harry et Hermione prirent la direction de la table des gryffondor. Les autres élèves les regardèrent passer au fond de la salle.

Hermione et lui s'assirent de chaque côté de Ron qui leur avait gardé la place.

- Alors, qu'est ce quel voulais ? demanda t'il à Harry.

Celui-ci commença son récit, mais il fut interrompu par le directeur qui se leva pour faire son discours.

- Bienvenue a vous tous, dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à poudlard ! j'ai quelque petit chose à vous dire et comme l'une d'elle est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité….

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit.

- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le poudlard express, l'école a dû accueillir quelque détraqueur d'azkaban qui nous a été envoyés par le ministère de la magie.

Il marqua une pause et Harry se rappela les paroles de Mr Weasley lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Dumbledore n'était pas très content de voir les détraqueurs surveiller l'école.

- Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable.

- Les détraqueurs ne se laisse pas abuser par des déguisement ou des ruses quelconques, pas même les capes d'invisibilité, ajouta t'il d'un ton amusé.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

- La nature d'un détraqueur ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseil donc a chacune et a chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement au préfets, ainsi qu'a notre nouveau préfet en chef, ainsi qu'a notre homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les détraqueurs. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de dcfm. Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. Seul ceux qui s'étaient trouvé dans le même compartiment avec le professeur lupin applaudirent de bon cœur. Harry le premier. Quand à la seconde nomination, reprit dumbledore lorsque les applaudissement se furent évanouis, je doit tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des dernier membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde chasse.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard stupéfait puis se joignirent au applaudissement.

- Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut dumbledore. A non, je voudrai remercier Mr Potter qui sans lui, certain voir vous tous ici présent êtes toujours en vie. Sans lui et le sortilège du patronus que Mr Potter a lançais, plusieurs personne son en vie. De ce fait je rajoute cinquante point en plus de ce que le professeur MC Gonagall a rajouter à la maison gryffondor, conclut pour de bon dumbledore.

Que le festin commence.

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boisson. Harry soudain affamé, se servit en abondance de tout ce qui passait à sa portée et se mit à manger gloutonnement.

Le festin fut délectable. La grande salle résonnait des bruits et de rire, auquel se mêlait, le cliquetis des couverts. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient hâte cependant que la fêta prenne fin pour pouvoir parler à Hagrid. Ils savaient ce que signifiait pour lui sa nomination à un poste de professeur. Hagrid n'avait pas tous ses diplômes de sorcier : il avait était renvoyer de poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'études, pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. C'était Harry avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione qui avaient définitivement établi son innocence l'année précédente.

Enfin, lorsque les dernier morceau de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparu des plats en or. Albus dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'allez se coucher et ils en profitèrent pour se précipiter vers Hagrid.

- Bravo, Hagrid ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant à la table des professeur.

- C'est grâce a vous trois, dit Hagrid qui essuyait son visage luisant à l'aide de sa serviette. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Un grand homme Dumbledore… Il est venu me voir dans ma cabane dès que Brûlopot a déclaré qu'il en avait assez… J'en avais toujours rêvé….

Submergé par l'émotion, il enfouit son visage dans sa serviette et le professeur MC Gonagall leur fit signe de partir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le flot des élèves de gryffondor et gravirent dans un dédale de couloir et d'escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de leur tour.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda le portrait d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rose

- J'arrive ! J'arrive ! S'écria Percy au bout du couloir. Le nouveau mot de passe est FORTUNA MAJOR !

- Oh, non… soupira Neville londubat avec tristesse, il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir des mots de passe.

Harry enfin rentré, escalada les marches sans rien d'autre en tête que de la joie d'être de retour à poudlard. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leurs dortoirs familiers, une grande pièce ronde remplie de lits a baldaquin, Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air satisfait.

Enfin un peu de repos se dit-il.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de George Weasley.

- Les emplois du temps des troisièmes années, dit George en les faisant passer.

Hermione examinait attentivement son emplois du temps pendant qu'Harry remplissait son assiette.

- Ah, très bien, on a des nouvelle matière, aujourd'hui, dit-elle ravie

- Hermione, dit Ron en regardant par-dessus son épaule, ils se sont complètement trompés dans ton emploi du temps. Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire.

- Je m'arrangerai. J'ai mis tout ça au point avec le professeur MC Gonagall.

- Impossible, répondit Ron avec un grand éclat de rire. Tu as vu, ce matin ?neuf heures : divination. Et en dessous, neuf heures : étude des moldu. Et …..

Incrédule, Ron se pencha sur l'emploi de temps.

- là, regarde ! Encore en dessous… neuf heures : arithmancie. Je sais que tu es brillante, mais personne ne peut être brillant au point de se trouver dans trois classe différentes à la fois.

- Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua sèchement Hermione, bien sûr que je ne vais pas suivre trois cours à la fois.

- Alors ?

- Passe moi la marmelade, dit Hermione.

- Mais….

- Ron, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si mon emplois du temps est un peu chargé ? lança Hermione, agacée. Je t'ai dit que j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur MC Gonagall.

Au même instant, Hagrid entra dans la grande salle. Il portait son long manteau en peau de taupe et tenait dans son émorme main un cadavre de putois qu'il balançait machinalement.

note de l'auteur:

je voudrai demander a tout les auteur de potter fiction en fr si voudrai bien m'envoyer leur potter fiction complète si possible pour les lire dirrectement sur mon ordi cae je ne suis connecté sur internet que le week end , je suis en interna donc voila pourquoi sinon je posséde plus de 136 histoire sur ce site que j'adore tout particulièrement merci et bonne chance pour tous et toute...


End file.
